The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Episode 2: Everybody, The Team is Back All Right
The Bucanner, The Prison Ship that Thawne has headed and used to capture people around the multiverse. The Numbers are growing by the numbers to the point of almost being 20,000 and the shot begin zooming into the ship where we reach the prison hold with many civilians trying to reach out as two robot pirates are dragging Skipper by his flippers as the prisoners moan to be spared by them. The Robot Pirates stop at a special cell and throw Skipper in there, where Both Jorgen and Bender are sleeping and Skipper noticing this pokes them. Skipper: Bender?, Jorgen? The two wake up and are happy to hear him Bender: Skipper, we're so glad to see you Jorgen: It looks you got captured too by those robot pirates. Skipper: You Guys alright, Did the pirates beat you down hard? Jorgen: No, Skipper, we got stunned quite bad during a fight Bender: "begins looking his head down" Not Really, I feel weak and powerless for the first time in a long while and I can't get my friends out of danger from Thawne. You know Skipper this might be the end Skipper: No Bender it's not the end, I got something that can help us Skipper pulls something out of his whatever you call of his pockets. Bender: A Laser Gun?, Three of them? Jorgen: Incredible, we can feel the power of these guns Skipper: See everything is good Bender: Oh we did know, we just needed to play it all up for the robot pirates "as he looks to see if the coast is clear" Jorgen: We have actually been spending the last few weeks of our capacity trying to tunnel a exit and we're used this to cover it Skipper: What by using a poster of the Tooth Fairy?, You're weird Jorgen Jorgen: "feeling embarrassed" Well how would you hide a escape tunnel, that got chipped with rock hammers. Bender returns to the duo holding a pair of the captain's suit, shoes, a 6 foot length rope and plastic bag full of books and records. Bender: I got everything we need to make our prison break Skipper looks at the suit and shoes with confusion like he has no idea what his pal is doing. Skipper: May I ask what's with the clothes, You don't have to cover up or anything? Bender: Who honesty looks at another man's shoes and the suit well, I will admit is for me Jorgen raises his wand and points it as he wants to get out now Skipper: We get the point Jorgen: Good, now here we go The Three of them go through the whole hole that Bender and Jorgen were digging, with Skipper leading the way as he's the smallest of them. They eventually get out of the hole which leads to the water pipe Jorgen: Now what we do next is escape through the pipeline Skipper: The Pipeline with all that dirty sewer water you kidding? Bender: "arming his laser gun" We managed to see this for ourselves when we completed the hole, We just needed some kind of weapon to break a hole into it so we can escape through it Skipper: And I was your arms man right? Jorgen: "nods" Unintentionally Bender and Skipper begin breaking the pipe with their guns so they can snuggle out while Jorgen watches the two and begins wandering is anyone hearing them talk or escape? Bender: Yeah that sewer water is ugly, and Oh jeez it feels like someone took a crap in these pipes that's worse Jorgen: Well I meet you two at the end "turns into a bat and begins going ahead Skipper Oh Real fair, Jorgen. Bender and Skipper begin crawling through the shit spewing pipe while trying not to vomit and have a long conversation with each other Bender: Skipper, is Starfire and the others fine?, Did those accursed pirates get to them? Skipper: They're looking for you and Jorgen?, I went after you myself as we're best friends and Buddies don't leave each other behind. I think she's trying to get the team back together with whoever orchestrated all those captures Bender: All?, How many? Skipper: Around the 10 thousands. Bender: You came this all to find me?, Skipper what would I do without you Skipper: Find a new sidekick? Bender: So Starfire is trying to find me?, what else is going on. Do you know anything on Heloise's location? Skipper: I really wish I knew, Starfire asked me earlier and I didn't know. I think she went missing in time. Still I focused on you over Heloise, as did Starfire. Bender: We need to find her too, Skipper. Finding me was a good start. Skipper: So how much longer are we going through here Bender: 300 more yards Skipper: I'm gonna puke, Bender this is gross and we have been in here for a half a hour Bender: Wait till we get out 300 yards later Skipper and Bender both get out of the pipeline and begin puking and feeling nauseous, over their last few hours in the pipe line. Jorgen then appears next to them Jorgen: You two done going through? Bender: yeah Jorgen: Good cause we got company The three are surrounded by Robot Pirates and then they hear a menacing laugh in the background Bender: That Laugh, I know exactly who it is?, It can't be him, It cannot be him Skipper: Yeah, I'm shocked as well Out of the shadows steps an maniacal madman in a purple suit, green hair, white face and red lips, Bender, Skipper and Jorgen: It's THE JOKER! The Joker: Nice to see you all remember me, Did you all really think you could escape the Buccaneer Skipper: You, You, You can't be alive. You're dead, we killed you Bender: 5 Times, With Friends on the other side, A Electrical Shock to your brain, Another electrocution to your body, We had you devoured by Tentacle Monsters and then destroyed your hybrid with the Niburu. Even with your cheating death ability that's ridiculous. The Joker: You guys, really stink at math. Jorgen: So you're the one that orchestrated all those prisoners for yourself? The Joker: Believe it what you will Macho Man!, But I have goals, plans and things you don't understand. I knew you would all escape, Who do you think designed this ship Bender takes out his laser gun ready to shoot Joker as he just wants him dead and now as he is so fed up with dealing with him, The Joker: You really lost your fun end about you Bender, "throws some used gum which sticks the trio to the floor" Jorgen: He's trapped us, with his prank of a stick gum Bender: That even a word? Jorgen: No The Joker: Sorry to end this so soon, Well not really "swipes Bender's laser gun from him and points it at him" A New world is at hand, and I will be one of the creators of it. And My first step is to have you dealt with once and for all Bender is noticing something and tells Skipper his plan, to stop Joker from killing him Bender: Skipper Zap him with your gun, he's only got mine Skipper: Right Skipper just does that and lasers Joker's leg and at the moment a explosion and some of the pirates are blown apart by this. Appearing from the shadows is of course Discord accompanied with Phineas and Isabella. Discord: Did I miss anything?, Bender: No, Discord. How you'd get here Phineas "points a laser gun at The Joker: We were helping Skipper find you . Isabella: Get Down, Guys "Fires a shot at the air The Joker: Nice to see the little kiddies have joined the fray, and now It's time to kill more of you. Pirates kill all 5 of them, "Shoots out the engine of the ship" Skipper: You're nuts Joker The Joker: If they fail, this will hurt at least you and will kill all of the prisoners Discord: "nods" Phineas and Isabella get to the starboard, direct it to land. While we take care of this Phineas: Understood, Come on Isabella Isabella: What about you Discord? Discord is busy snapping Robot Pirates with a laser gun given to Bender to say anything though he nods Jorgen: Go Now, "smash's a few with his wand like a club" The Joker begins noticing Phineas and Isabella running away T he Joker: You kids aren't going anywhere "He takes out a revolver and tries shooting the kids" Bender: Try some pistol whip "whips Joker with his pistol" The Joker: That's a joke right, Bender made a joke, "laughs a bit" Skipper: Nice distraction, you two gonna be fine dealing with these yourself Jorgen: We'll be fine, just you two chase Joker Discord: "on phone" Starfire we are dealing with a little problem here, a Pirate problem, try to intersect anyway you can. Cause magic can't penetrate the Buccaneer Phineas and Isabella run through the pirate ship blasting any pirate that attempt an attack on them while dodging off screen revolver shots from The Joker while Bender and Skipper are chasing him down. The Kids eventually make it to the captain's room. Phineas: Okay I'll this ship, You fend off anything that comes. "holds the wheel and steers it to ground." Isabella: Phineas I have to ask something " It goes back and forth between Phineas and Isabella as they discuss stuff. " Phineas: What? Isabella: How is it Joker Back?, Wasn't he dead? Phineas: I didn't notice Isabella: "shooting more pirates" Well we killed him and then he came back and didn't Bender kill more him than once. I'm pretty sure human beings can only die once. Phineas: Looks pretty spry for a guy who's got to be, what? Mid-eighties? Any theories on that? Clone? Robot? Suspended animation due to floating around frozen in a block of ice? The Joker: Wrong, Wrong and Triple Wrong "as he arrives in the room like a phantom" Isabella: How do you get in here? "pointing her laser gun to Joker" we didn't even hear you? The Joker: Well you would heard me if I came in all natural but who ever checks to see if anyone wearing shoes "Points down and we see he's in his socks". I did so to get the surprise on you. Isabella: Skipper, Bender he's in the room, he snuck in Phineas: I'll take him, you do this The Joker: You're out of your league Triangle Boy, Have you ever faced me? "No I but have" as the door is broken down by Bender and Skipper. Bender: You tried the old shoe trick huh?, figured The Joker: Good to see someone else understands the trick Skipper: What trick? The only trick we pulled was that we pistol whipped you earlier. Phineas: And now we landed this thing safety. The Joker looks out the window and does notice this and all the people running out of it. Including Bender, Skipper, Jorgen, Phineas, Isabella and Discord escaping. The Joker: Oh, Poop. They're all out. My Employer won't take kindly to this. Epically with those kids distracting me. The scene pans to the six as they're all waiting for Starfire and the gang Discord: We managed to free everyone and we're all fine. Bender: Except The Joker is at large again, for the billionth time. I honesty wish he would just go away, no writer is going to miss him. On top of that we don't know how's he back Phineas: Bender, Joker is a threat I won't deny that. But we feel that we know the real perpetrator and that Joker is in an alliance with him Jorgen: How so? Discord: Because Starfire encountered him, she found out who is leading the charge. She wanted to save you and Bender as you were captured, And this man revealed it to her so The Joker is working for or with him. B Bender: You Know something, I won't question the sense in that Discord. A Lot people want my head and who more than The Joker. Isabella: This is why we have all to band together, to Stop Eobard Thawne and The Joker from whatever the duo is scheming Skipper: I see them, there they are Starfire exits out the ship to see the six and she is overjoyed to see Bender and Skipper fine Starfire: Bender, Skipper you guys made it "She is basically squeezing the two" I made this plan to rescue you guys from that nasty old Thawne and here we are Bender: Thawne?, Who the hell is Eobard Thawne? Starfire: The Man who captured and led the hunt to you and Jorgen Jorgen: We thought that was The Joker?, Skipper: Who once again showed his ugly rear and stubbornness to stay dead Starfire gets calm upon hearing this and begins thinking her words carefully Starfire: You're serious, I can tell. You guys look like you saw a ghost from your past. But don't worry we shall go the Ghostbusters on this ghost. Skipper: That Line has been lame since 1989. Jorgen: Still this ghost shall bare the smack down brought by me and mightily muscles of pain Bender: Let's waste these dirt bags So the next shot takes us to a massive lair where The Joker is entering ready to reveal his failure of the mission and the lights are very bright, as the scientific look of the lair is shown The Joker: Thawne, They escaped. I had Bender in my hand and then his friends showed up and did their business on me. I could have had them all there and then I lost everything to them. Thawne speeds in the room and right in front of Joker and stops a few inches from his face Thawne: Joker, you did your job. We have managed to test what these pirates were capable of, the tricky that Bender is capable of doing. All of this was to see or get a taste of how effective our enemy is. The Joker: I knew already he was effective, Why did you need to prove it Thawne: Because Joker "he shows a replay of what happened in the Buccaneer" I had to see if Bender was either just some trash can robot who people over-hyped or the real deal. I know about him and his team, and I was unsure if they had it or not still. But one thing is certain, it will take more than a few to bring him and his friends down. Two more figures enter the room as Thawne explains to the Joker. One is a armored assassin with loads of arsenal weaponry to boot and the other a lizard in a lawyer business suit Thawne: Deathstroke, Toffee. Excellent arrival on your part. Toffee: We have managed to lay our next step The Joker: What steps are we talking about Thawne takes out another blue print and shows it to the other three villains as he goes on discussing one aspect of his scheme Thawne: I have arranged a plot like no other, a plan to Deathstoke: Oh let me guess, take over the multiverse that's cliche Thawne: Let me finish, I have arranged a plan, a top secret plan that will give me and you all what we want and desire Toffee: What I desire, Is Revenge, and the destruction of The Butterfly Family's magic. The Joker: I want the death and destruction of that robot and his friends Thawne: Well as for me, What I want is beyond your understanding. But it aligns with all of our interests. However, just the four of us cannot hope to achieve our goals and with that meddlesome machine alive and his gang of Droogs following him. We are going to have step up our game. Deathstroke: Agreed, And I think I know how we can do that Thawne: We're thinking the same thing Deathstroke and that's good. If Bender can recruit his own friends and group. We can form our own to counter him, With old and new recruits to our forming legion, we can stand a chance Toffee and The Joker walk forward to Deathstroke and Thawne as Thawne is ready to announce his assignments for his 3 fellow grand masters of his soon to be legion. Thawne: Now, It's time to split our work among us. Toffee you keep on your eye on the robot, find out what he's up to. Toffee: Of Course Deathstoke: I will go recruit the legion on your behalf, as it is The Joker: No, No hold the phone "angering storming to Deathstoke" Why do you get to make the recruits. I know the enemy better than anyone here Deathstroke pushes Joker away from him as he clearly has no tolerance for Joker and then stating as simple as possible Deathstoke: Because I look more professional than you, and I don't look like I smeared my face in crack cocaine every day The Joker: "points at his face" THIS IS MAKEUP, At least I don't wear a mask and keep my reasons for joining this operation secret Deathstroke: "holds his sword to Joker" Oh, I wanted to but you cut me off like the loony you are. I have my goals against Team Arrow yes, but I'm also focused on more than just that. Also another reason why I'm doing this is because I have the power The Joker: "points his gun to Deathstroke ready to fight him" You wanna dance Thawne speeds in and then knocks both Joker and Deathstroke, staring at the two. Thawne: Boys, Boys play Nice with each other. We're all united for one purpose. Save the death causing for our foes Deathstroke and Joker don't have a snivel. The Joker: So who gets the task of recruitment Thawne: Deathstroke will be doing the recruiting, as I have a special mission that you and me will do The Joker: What's the plan Eobard? Thawne: AS you remember Joker, I brought you out of the time line before your death. To change your destiny, at the hands of your enemies. Bender and his friends are not the only friends you need to pay a visit. We must pay a visit to your other old friend as well let's go Thawne speeds off and Joker follows suit as Deathstorke takes Thawne's Time Machine and Toffee already stealthy snuck off. Next up we have the boiler room where Bender, Skipper, Starfire, Jorgen, Jimmy, Twilight, Suede, Phineas, Isabella, Discord and Lydia all exit out of the room, where the others are waiting Starfire: We're back King Julian: You Guys took longer than you should have Discord: Well we got held up by people Starfire: The Joker and his pirates and he's aligned with Thawne Finn: How do you know? Suede: Coincidence Finn Colress: We have gathered information on Thawne for you Bender to get a better idea on who we're facing this time Bender: Ah of Course what are we dealing with Colress: I'm glad you asked "types up stuff on the big computers of the boiler room and shows them" It's a big projection with a camera shot of Eobard Thawne and Colress shows off the slides on Eobard. Jimmy: Eobard Thawne is a meta-human with the ability of speed, he's probably one of the fastest men alive and an amoral sociopath to boot. Skipper: What else other than speed does he have in his arsenal Starfire: "takes a pointer and points to the image of the man" He's also a certified genius in many fields, is fast enough to travel through time Bender: So another time traveler, like us Starfire: And he's also trained himself to be someone who can fight, and has a regenerative ability Marcleine: He also has really dubbed into dangerous things. "As a slide is shown, it shows a particle accelerator he worked on. Lydia: Does that explain my universe being destroyed by him. Phineas: It would, Lydia. We never talked to Bender about this. Are you letting her into the team? Bender: Yes, We are. It's pretty much apparent that Lydia needs a circle of friends, after what happened Lydia; Bender I'm fine, I'm not sobbing or anything. But I will take your offer. Jorgen: If Thawne is just this man, What's stopping us all from kicking his ass? Skipper: True, enough. But there's are always something in these stories that stop us so early on Discord: He somehow knows who we all are. It's like we encountered him before but no one remembers him. Yes time travel could explain it, but no one should be that intimate with such knowledge. King Julian: "thinks" But I am intimate with knowledge Skipper: Dancing and supernatural conspiracy theories are not knowledge Ringtail. Any bone head could do it. Django: Thawne has more than just knowledge on us, Skipper. He's gone after some of our loved ones as well. Such as Django points to Twilight like she has something to say Twilight: All of Ponyville for one King Julian: At least he's suppressing them Starfire: And I'm leading the rebellion against him, since Tazmarian was invaded by him Bender: How could Thawne do both that. He's one man. Twilight: Another operative in Thawne's Group. Lydia: We can find more out on the Mega mind, Finn: A Mini Lap-top Lydia Lydia: A Friend of mine in my universe had one and it didn't get vaporized Isabella: Anyone hear something? Django: I do Finn: I hear a car Crash Suede: Let's check it out Phineas: Wait they're coming It turns out that this was a flying car and two humans were driving it, one an old scientist and the other an awkward kid The Old Scientist: Seriously Morty, Next time we get into a get away drive I'm driving Morty: Jeez, Rick I'm just a kid and I don't even know how to use your flying car to the fullest extent. Bender: Who the heck are these guys Rick: Oh Shit, someone saw us. Morty you distract them while I go get a beer Bender: Don't touch my beer, man "Bender then jumps Rick and then begin fighting" Marceline: So what are you doing here, how did you find us and what's going on Morty is in shock that he is seeing all of these different characters however, he eventually stumbles and talks. Morty: My Name is Morty Smith, and that man fighting your robot friend there is my Grandfather Rick. We're on the run from someone and when we traveled through a dimension, we found ourselves in this boiler room you guys call a base. Lydia: Well this was a safe haven from Thawne, so you can say we're on the run Skipper: But what are you running from Morty?, if that's your name Morty: The Government, they're trying to arrest me and Rick for probably another thing Rick did in our universe. and Yes that's my name penguin King Julian runs to Morty and jumps on his shoulder happy as he can be and looks happy that someone else calls Skipper penguin King Julian: Let's bring him in the team, he looks like a team player Skipper: Ringtail quiet, let's wait with the degenerative sack of bones that's his grandfather has to say Jorgen: Where did he and Bender go Starfire: They're in the kitchen In the kitchen, Rick and Bender have stop fighting and are bonding over alcohol together Bender: Ah, don't feel bad for losing, I was fighting you meat bags back when you were at your mother's teat. Rick: I call that more of a draw, robot. But great fight, say what's your name Bender: Bender, leader of my self proclaimed B Team Rick: Well Bender, we're crashing here whether you like it or not. Cause the Government wants me and Morty's ass Bender: Oh that kid you showed up with. Well you can't stay we're not staying for long ourselves we have a psychopathic speedster to stop Skipper: Good to see you boys patched things up Rick: Is This your Morty? Bender: Technically, Rick. Hey I had an idea, we're dealing with this guy, you're running from the government. Why don't we engage in some Quid Pro Quo. Rick: I just met you, and you want me to help you. Are You High. "Bender and Skipper both Glare for Rick for that comment" If So give me some of that stuff Skipper: Look what Bender and me mean is this. You help us deal with this speedster and his cronies, and we keep you and Morty safe from the government. We're doing each other a favor Rick: I can handle myself against them, but hey since I'm here what the hell. I'll help you with your problem. You Two seem equally formidable. "belches after finishing his line" Bender: Good one Rick Starfire and the others all then show on Bender, Skipper and Rick in the kitchen Morty: Rick, did you do any typical Rick Stuff Rick: No, except the only "typical Rick Stuff" I did was drink with my new buddy here. Starfire: You're going to be helping us Rick? Rick: Doing you guys a favor, since the bird there explained that we can work to a mutual goal, though I admit it's weird that a robot, a penguin, an alien chick, a Terminator looking fairy and more all in one team working together Morty: That's selective where we come from Jorgen: What can you bring up to the table Rick to help us Rick then takes all of his gizmos out of his pocket and shows the team his ship Rick: I'm a scientist, I have all of these gizmos, My Favorite one being my Portal Gun which allows dimensional travel Jimmy; We already have two scientists, Me and Colress. It's a little absurd Colress: What makes you different from us Rick? Rick: Seriously you dumb fucks, are asking me this. It's so cliché. Skipper: We do need someone who can have Heloise's spot until we find her. Now let's explain everything to Mr.Sanchez The Group all pull Rick and Morty back to the center room and tell them about their encounters with Thawne and The Joker as well what transpired Rick: So you're dealing with comic book villains that jumped out of the comics to menace the multiverse? It sounds crazy, but I believe it Morty: I do question why you guys need us. You guys already have a load of variety and power Discord: True enough Morty, But we need all the help we can get. Even me and all my chaos and godly powers isn't enough for that man. Especially as he will find ways to counter it Twilight: And the power of friendship is certainly important to our success Morty: Even, so how do you know where this Thawne or what's he even doing. You have no tracker on him. Lydia: That's true but we can find some stuff on the Mega Mind Rick: Mega Mind!, a pocket computer from the 90s, Lydia? Lydia nods to Rick's question Rick: Hmm, we could use the Mega Mind for something useful. Anyone have any tools? Finn: Right here Rick: "takes them from Finn", Okay programming it to chrome link to the head computer The Megamind's small screen is then showed to the crew as they look in shock Greeting I am the megamind, the Central Artificial Intelligence of the ever knowing computer, how may I serve you? Bender: Yes Mr.Megamind, what do you know about our current whereabouts Jorgen: Why are you asking that first Bender Bender: Because we need a test question, Jorgen We are all in the middle of the boiler room, that resides over my maker's school. The place where all the virtual realities of Flying Rhino becoming real life with the machine you see before you Lydia: I have a feeling that this place didn't get erased because of something we did earlier, before this all happened. Something Discord related Discord: I do recall, that I did warp this boiler room into a hideout that was impenetrable by such forces. Meaning apart from you, this is the only part of your universe left Skipper: So Megamind, do you know Where Thawne is going now or what's he doing? In order to track down Mr.Thawne's plans completely I need a DNA Sample of him acquired. But I Have found seen a lot of traffic car crashes and accidents on part of someone just speeding through traffic on foot towards a unspecified large place of the multiverse Skipper knows immediate knowledge on where Eobard is going as does Bender. Skipper: He's causing the crashes with his speed so he go after our partners Bender: That has to be possible, who else would Thawne target other than Slade and his ensemble? Lydia: Funny, the Megamind never was able to be that specific. Sure Marcus made it really effective but not through DNA. Rick: I modified it and the who hell is this kid? Lydia: A Friend, A Great Friend "As she tries not to state what she really thinks" Bender: We got to call Slade Phineas: Way ahead of you Bender, anyone know how where the button send a drone or whatever is? Isabella: I think it's this one A Drone files out of the boiler room and flies in pursuit of Thawne, it passes Toffee who has keep his eye on The Team and is using his own spy camera. Toffee: It seems, we have two new players to account for. He's raising his own team to use against us. A Pity, my spy camera doesn't have audio purposes, Tofee then takes a pair of interdimensional scissors and cuts a hole for him to make his leave Category:Transcripts Category:The4everreival Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:The Multiversal Adventure Category:The Multiversal Reversing Adventure